


Averted Eyes

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	Averted Eyes

My ass hurts  
I can’t speak  
I look away  
To study a blade of grass, the dirt, the sheep  
I hurt  
From riding today  
From my unspoken, but demonstrated, desire last night  
From the pressure  
From the bleeding  
My ass, my heart  
From when you roughly took me in your drunken half-sleep  
I lay low, like a dog at your feet  
Awaiting retribution  
Seeking approval  
I promise our secret from everyone but you  
My right hip supports me   
My ass hurts  
On this damp earth with gloved hands  
Lying to you, “Me neither.”  
When you tell me you’re not queer.


End file.
